Untitled
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Chuuya tidak pernah melihat Dazai setertekan itu... / warn: plotless


Pintu rumah diketuk pelan. Chuuya yang sedang asyik chatan dengan teman-teman di grup kelas melirik sedikit ke arah pintu. Sejenak keningnya berkedut. Malam ini kan sedang badai. Orang bodoh macam apa yang bertamu ke rumahnya pada saat malam berbadai begini.

Akhirnya berbekal sedikit rasa penasaran--ditambah takut dimarahi Mama Kouyou nanti kalau-kalau ia pukang dan menemukan seonggok manusia kedinginan di teras rumah--maka Chuuya meletakan ponselnya di atas meja dan melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Lho, Dazai?"

Yang dilihat Chuuya sekarang adakah sesosok pemuda setinggi 181 cm, dengan surai coklat acak-acakan dan hoddie hitam yang basah karena air hujan, lengkap dengan wajah yang lumayan menyedihkan.

Tunggu, apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu?

 **~o~**

 **Untitled**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa35**

 **Rating: K**

 **Pairing: hint!Soukoku**

 **Genre: friendship**

 **Warn: AU, OOC (maybe), typo, dll :'v**

 **DLDR!!!**

 **~o~**

"Nih," Chuuya menyerahkan secangkir coklat panas pada Dazai yang kini sedang meringkuk di sudut kamarnya--sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju milik Tachihara, kakaknya Chuuya yang kebetulan sedang kemah di luar kota.

Dazai menerimanya hanya dengan anggukan pelan, tanpa suara, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya yang memegang cangkir di depan lutut tanpa meminumnya.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan badai-badai begini?" tanya Chuuya akhirnya, "kau bisa saja sakit atau bahkan mati gara-gara badai tadi, tahu!"

Dazai hanya diam.

Chuuya tahu kalau Dazai itu aneh,--orang bodoh macam apa yang hobinya bunuh diri? Walau Dazai itu pintar, sih--namun ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapati pemuda itu dalam keadaan sekacau ini.

"Aku akan kembali ke depan kalau kau tidak mau bicara," Chuuya hendak beranjak, namun tangannya sudah keburu ditahan oleh si maniak bunuh diri.

Hanya ada hening yang menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Dazai,"

"Kenapa, mereka tidak mengerti?" suara Dazai membuat Chuuya akhirnya batal beranjak.

Suaranya kecil, nyaris berbisik, membuat Chuuya takut kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan teman sekelasnya ini--abaikan hobinya yang suka bunuh diri itu, karena yang ini lain lagi.

"Siapa?" tanya Chuuya.

"Mereka, orang tuaku," Dazai diam sebentar, lalu terkekeh, "mereka mungkin lupa kalau mereka punya anak di sini."

Itu kekehan dengan nada sarkas yang lumayan pilu, Chuuya dapat merasakannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chuuya bertanya hati-hati.

"Apa mereka tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar?" si surai coklat menutupi matanya dengan sebelah tangan, "aku juga lelah. Apa mereka lupa kalau aku di sini juga sakit melihatnya?! Kenapa juga orang-orang malah bilang agar aku mengerti orang tuaku?! Aku juga punya perasaan! Aku lelah di sini!"

Chuuya sedikit tersentak ketika nada bicara Dazai naik setengah oktaf. Mengerikan, sekaligus memilukan. Nakahara Chuuya tidak pernah melihat Dazai Osamu tertekan seperti itu.

"Dazai,"

Dazai menunduk. Bahu pemuda itu sedikit bergetar, dan Chuuya dapat mendengar sedikit suara isakan dari mulut pemuda berhelai coklat itu. Cangkir berisi coklat panas lenyap entah ke mana.

Chuuya menghela napas. Kokoronya juga tidak kuat kalau melihat Dazai sekacau itu. Itu tidak terlihat seperti Dazai yang biasanya ia kenal di kelas.

Pemuda bersurai senja itu mengusap pelan punggung Dazai, berusaha sedikit menenangkannya.

"Aku mengerti, Dazai," ucapnya, "kau boleh menangis kalau mau. Aku di sini mendengarkan."

Isakan Dazai sedikit mengeras. Chuuya hanya bisa mendengarkan sambil mengusap punggung pemuda itu, hingga--

Grep!

"Arigatou, Chuuya."

\--Chuuya merasakan seseorang telah memeluk tubuhnya. Diam-diam pemuda itu tersenyum. Tanpa melihatpun, Chuuya sudah tahu siapa orang yang memeluknya itu.

"Doita, Dazai."

 **~END~**

 **HYAAAAA!!!! N-NANI KORE?!! #spechlesssendiri #digaplok**

 **Ya, balik lagi ama Vira D Ace dan cerita yang kali ini keknya plotless banget. Dan apa-apaan itu judul cerita ini?! TwT**

 **Sudahlah, lupakan. Saya hanya ingin menulis hal yang terlintas di kepala, dan lahirnya ff plotless nan ancur ini :'v**

 **Oke, matta nee~ v:**


End file.
